


A Very Good Morning, an Even Better Good Night

by Glober



Series: Mornings, Nights and In-between [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, miraculous - Freeform, miraculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: ADRIEN AGRESTE WAS (and still is) KISSING MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG, ON HER BED AND ON TOP OF HER!!!!!!....How did she ended up in this situation? She was too tired, too sleepy and way to happy to complain or even question what was happening.





	A Very Good Morning, an Even Better Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr where I'll be uploading drafts of other three fics from this same universe.
> 
> https://globerjk.tumblr.com/post/176395868247/a-very-good-morning-an-even-better-good-night 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He was kissing her. How did he end up kissing her? Where... Where were they? Was this... HER BED?!

ADRIEN AGRESTE WAS (and still is) KISSING MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG, ON HER BED AND ON TOP OF HER!!!!!!.... 

How did she ended up in this situation? 

She was too tired, too sleepy and way to happy to complain or even question what was happening. 

He's been so gentle. Even while she kept her eyes closed she could feel him looking at her with adoring eyes, whispering "I love you". "I.. I love you too" she dared to say even lower as his hands moved around her sides but not yet crossing any boundaries, she just kept her eyes closed and moved her hands from the bed to his face, then to his neck and finally to rest on the back of his head, fingers playing with the surely mess up hair. 

"I was so afraid to kiss you Marinette" he said in between kisses. "I never knew what to think when it came to you, I thought you would never... Like me back" she just humed letting out a shy smile, eyes still purposely close, almost as if she was afraid that she would wake up from this dream If she dared to move to much. 

Now she's just enyoing the attention, the adoring kisses and the passion that it's slowly rising. 

His hands become bolder now, touching her stomach and up her rib cage lifting her shirt just enough to keep her modesty, lips wetter and with more open kisses that are amazingly deeper. His tongue goes from her mouth to her jaw, then to her neck and continues to go down to her collar bone. 

The noises scaping her throat are doing wonders for his ego and also for his libido, and that's when her eyes decide to open, letting a surprised and amused blue glare meet an embarrassed and flushed green one. 

"Ohh I'm so-sorry" he stutters, red faced and mortified, trying to move away from her frame (specially the hardened area between his legs) but she puts her hands around his waist to stop him. "It's.. it's this ok?" He whispered, not quite meeting her eyes yet; the only answer he gets is the touch of her hands on each side of his face, pulling him close and kissing him with approval. 

The rest of the night goes in a blure. Him kissing her senseless, touching every bit of her skin with his hands, lips, tongue and a little bit of his teeth. Her matching every sound, every pleasure moan scaping him with an even deeper one and hands way more careful and shy touching mostly his back. He took her shirt of and she allowed it, then helping with his. He took care of his jeans himself, with eyes glued to hers, still a little embarrassed by the implications and thankful for the obvious agreement on her face.

Marinette is not really sure when the rest of their clothing follow, because she's much more focused on the amazingly familiar felling of his body pressed up against hers, his arousing scent, his deep green eyes, and the slow movement of his hips on top of hers.

She's feeling warmer than ever before and even though she doesn't dare to look down pass his navel, she can feel him adjusting his weight and pressing himself into her heat. Gently he gets inside of her as slowly as he can manage, not daring to push because he can sense her discomfort. Only when he sees her smiling at him and nodding he starts with steady movements, with his eyes focuse on hers, her confort and hopefully her pleasure.

Very early the next morning, he was the first one to open his eyes with a wide smile and rapidly beating heart. Slowly he rolled to his side and lifted his head just enough to see her beautiful eyes still close and then just a little bit more so he could take on the amazing pettit figure that was there lying with her back to the bed. 

Of course he saw her undress the night before, he even helped with that, but he didn't dare to stare then, too afraid of making her uncomfortable. He was taking his chances now because as respectful and as in love as he was, he still was a healthy young man waking up for the very first time with a entirely bare beautiful girl next to him.

And this was MARINETTE! 

The girl he's been pining after for some time now. That she not only liked him but loved him back was shocking in itself, but the fact that their first kiss lead to their first admission of their true fillings and further to their first time ever, was simply mind blowing. 

Amazed and deeply blushing, he rescued the forgotten blanket to put it on top of themselves, wrapped an arm around her waist and closed the space between them going back to sleep. 

It definitely was a good morning after the even better good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writting fanfiction. I have a very clear idea of what I want to write next, and it's actually the before and after parts. 
> 
> Every comment will be very much appreciated only if it's respectful and constructive. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing and English isn't my first language.


End file.
